Theodore Brut
Theodore Brut was a famous general that served in the Mountain Wars from 1890 to 1893 and after that he was a war hero, famous for his cunning tactics. Due to his War Hero status and massive popularity in New Helven after the war, he was made mayor of a city he conquered from 1897 to 1908. After he resigned as Mayor, he started writing biographies, war stories, directed short movies, directed plays and funded many militaristic acadamies. Today there is a Theordore Brut military base and a school named after him in New Helven. Early Life (1866-1881) Not much is known about Theodore Bruts early life, just that he faked his age and joined the military at the age of 15. Saying he was 20. His family were new migrants from Blussia who moved to New Helven in the 1870's He was born in 1866. After joining the military, he left his family and was last seen talking to a woman on a crossroad. Life as a soldier (1881-1897) After joining the military, he was a rising star. Quickly becoming an Officer despite his young age, after years of hard work and putting down local riots and rebellions in the mountain areas, he eventually became a general at the age of 22, after the 79 martyrs died due to the Mountain People, Theodore Brut and other generals called their units to attack the Mountain Areas, this war lasted for 3 years and Theodore Brut gained many medals and commendations due to his amazing tactics on the battlefield. The war was known as the Mountain Wars 1890-1893. However, The Anti Llama party frequently talks about how he was the "Butcher of the Mountains" and frequently bring up one scenario where he lined up all his mountain prisoners and shot them into the river. During the Mountain Wars his unit was attacked severely, and he escaped by jumping into the river and living in the woods, hiding from the Mountain People, he was injured severely on his arm and upper chest. He survived for 2 weeks until he found another Unit of his. This scenario was made a film in 2018 and it is called "The Ambush." Life as a politician 1897- After coming back from the Mountain Wars, he came back as a hero for reclaiming the territory for the New Helven state, and had support from pretty much everyone except for the Mountain People. During this time, Brut got many invitations to join the Liberal Party of New Helven, but he refused every single time, stating "My dad was a farmer, I'm a farmer and my Son will be a farmer." he joined the Farmers Party in 1895 and in 1897 Montos Mayoral Election Brut was made a candidate the Farmers Party candidate for the City of Montos, due to his popularity, even the Liberal Party stood down and supported him, due to the veteran precense in the city too, it was a landslide victory of 90% against the 10% from the Anti Lama party. During this time, he discriminated against the Mountain People and deported many of them further into the Mountains, while importing more New Helvenans into the city. In the 1901 Montos Mayoral Election Brut was again re-elected by an even bigger landslide of 95%, he again won the support of the Farmers Party and the Liberal Party, however some factions of the Liberal Party didn't support him this time. In the 1905 Montos Mayoral Election Brut was again re-elected landslide which was smaller this time, instead of 95% he was instead re-elected by 84%, this election the Liberal Party ran, was still unsuccessful but did win a sizeable chunk of support from the Anti Lama Party. By 1906 Brut started to be viewed as a Potential Governor of the state, after in 1908, after Governor William Craft resigned. Brut was viewed as a potential successor to him, during this time he resigned as mayor of Montos which he led for 11 years. Brut had heaps of support from the Farmers Party. He announced his candidacy for Governor, however during the Day of the election, former governor Wilbert Ruff, also announced his candidacy. And the election was quite tight, with Wilbert Ruff getting about 4 more votes then Brut, and after the votes were counted and Wilbert Ruff was made governor, Theodore Brut congratulated Wilbert Ruff on his victory. After that, Ruff supporters for Brut to be Vice Governor, and Wilbert Ruff and when the election came, the former Governor William Craft who resigned also announced he would run as the Vice Governor, and he would win by less then 1 vote. This caused Theodore Brut to be outraged, and punched both Craft and Ruff in the face. They both pressed charges, but the case never went anywhere, due to the Jury and Judge being huge fans of Brut. After this shock loss, Brut stepped down from Politics, and started travelling, writing books, writing biographies, funding military acadamies, directing short films about the mountain wars, training soldiers and upcoming generals and much more. During this period he got even more popular, in 1919 after 11 years of losing elections. Vice Governor William Craft resigned, and so Governor Wilbert Ruff offered Brut the Vice Governorship, and Brut responded with "Not with you traitor." Brut disliked Ruff's governorship very much. In 1924, after Long Term Governor Wilbert Ruff resigned from leadership, the Farmers Party asked if Theodore Brut wanted to be governor this time. However Brut rejected this offer as well, seeking to improve his Military career. This would see that Theodore King becoming leader of New Helven with the support of Theodore Brut. Theodore King offered Brut the Vice Governorship and State Defence Minister, but all were rejected by Brut. In 1925, Brut met with Richard Minfield]] Later life Death Legacy Folklore Category:1866 births Category:Farmers Party of New helven politicians Category:Vice Governor of New Helven